finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Final Fantasy X shops
This is a list of all shops with fixed location throughout Spira. Both bystanding sellers and proper shops working inside a building are listed. O'aka isn't listed because he always go away from one location when the story moves forward. Besaid Besaid Village Shop (before gaining airship) Note: Equipment becomes available after the battle with Kimahri. |valign="top"| |} Besaid Village Shop (after gaining airship) The shop now sells weapons and armor with three empty slots. |valign="top"| |} Kilika Kilika Port Shop (before airship) Available after Yuna performs the sending. Kilika Port Shop (after airship) The shop now sells weapons and armor with four slots. Armor has HP +5% and three slots empty. Weapons have Sensor and three slots empty. Luca Luca Stadium - Main Gate (before airship) Note: Items and equipment become available after Auron joins the party. |valign="top"| |} Luca Square Shop (before airship) |valign="top"| |} Luca Stadium - Main Gate (after airship) Note: Weapons sold here will have Sleepstrike and one blank slot. Armors will have Berserk Ward along with Confuse Ward and one blank slot. |valign="top| |} Luca Square Shop (after airship) Note: Weapons sold here will have Sleepstouch, Silencetouch, Darktouch and one blank slot. Armors will have one Elemental Proof slot and two blank slots. |valign="top| |} Mi'ihen Highroad Note: Rin Travel Shop will be only available after the fight with Chocobo Eater due to story events. Rin's Travel Agency (before airship) |valign="top"| |} Rin's Travel Agency (after airship) Note: Weapons sold here will have Darktrike and two blank slots. Armors will have HP +10% and two blank slots. |valign="top"| |} Djose Temple Djose Inn (before airship) |valign="top"| |} Djose Inn (after airship) |valign="top"| |} Moonflow South Wharf - Fat man (before airship) Note: Available at any time. However, after Tidus mentions Seymour's departure for Macalania Temple, the prices for both items and equipment will increase by 12.5%. |valign="top"| |} South Wharf - Woman in yellow (before airship) Note: Available at any time. However, after Tidus mentions Seymour's departure for Macalania Temple, the prices for both items and equipment will increase by 20%. |valign="top"| |} South Wharf - Thin man (before airship) Note: Available at any time. However, after Tidus mentions Seymour's departure for Macalania Temple, the prices for both items and equipment will increase by 25%. |valign="top"| |} South Wharf - Woman in white strapless (before airship) Note: The woman in white will appear after viewing the scene with Lucil, Elma, Clasko and the Hypello, after leaving and reentering the area. However, after Tidus mentions Seymour's departure for Macalania Temple, the prices for both items and equipment will increase by approximately 21.62%. |valign="top"| |} South Wharf - Fat man (after airship) Note: After selecting the "Sin" option in airship menu for first time, the prices for both items and equipment will increase by approximately 60%. |valign="top"| |} South Wharf - Woman in yellow (after airship) Note: After selecting the "Sin" option in airship menu for first time, the prices for both items and equipment will increase by approximately 42.9%. |valign="top"| |} South Wharf - Thin man (after airship) Note: After selecting the "Sin" option in airship menu for first time, the prices for both items and equipment will increase by approximately 53.33%. |valign="top"| |} South Wharf - Woman in white strapless (after airship) Note: After selecting the "Sin" option in airship menu for first time, the prices for both items and equipment will increase by approximately 25%. |valign="top"| |} Guadosalam Guadosalam Shop (before airship) |valign="top"| |} Guadosalam Shop (after airship) |valign="top"| |} Thunder Plains Rin's Travel Agency (before airship) |valign="top"| |} Rin's Travel Agency (after airship) |valign="top"| |} Category:Shop Lists Category:Final Fantasy X